U.S. Pat. No. 7,713,835 (hereinafter '835), entitled “Thermally decomposable spin-on bonding compositions for temporary wafer bonding” issued May 11, 2010 to Brewer Science Inc., described problems associated with prior art methods and materials used to form temporary bonds between semiconductor wafers and carrier substrates. The '835 patent asserts that such prior art problems are overcome by providing a wafer bonding method where a stack comprising first and second substrates bonded together via a bonding composition layer is exposed to a temperature of at least about 285° C. and preferably from 350° C. to 400° C. so as to thermally decompose the bonding composition layer and cause the substrates to separate.
While such a decomposable material as disclosed by the '835 patent is likely to be useful for applications where a debonding temperature at or above 285° C. can be tolerated by wafers and substrates, many applications where a temporary or releasable bond would be useful cannot withstand such elevated temperatures. Therefore it would be advantageous to provide bonding compositions for temporary wafer bonding that can be debonded at temperatures at or below a temperature employed for forming such a bond, where such temperature is at or below 200° C.